Flip Coin
by DrunkYouthProdigiesAssociation
Summary: Emotions flip like a coin when you play Heads vs. Tails. Okay, the iCarly team has now split up and is going to high-school. Cruel I know, shoot me. Everyone review me, even if you hate it. Carly, Freddie, and Sam, just not enough space in the thingie!


Flip Coin

A/N: My first iCarly fic! I don't know you guys, this one just came out of the blue. Not a one-shot, don't know how long it'll be yet. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: The End of iCarly

"Hello iCarly viewers! Do you know who we are?"

"Well if you don't, you're all dorks!"

"Sam!"

"What? Oh! I'm Sam, she's Carly, she's Carly, I'm Sam! Introductions over!"

From behind the camera, I watched as Sam and Carly progressively got annoyed at each other during the show. It wasn't like them to act like this. When both of them looked murderous, I stepped in front of the camera and said, "iCarly is having some technical problems. Please enjoy these clips while the crew and I work to fix it." I cut off the live feed and punched the button on the laptop that would give funny clips of a cat eating corn.

"CARLY, SAM, STOP!"

Silence. Blessed silence.

"What is going on with you guys?"

They both started talking at once.

"Hey, Hey, HEY! Guys, stop! Now! We're in the middle of a show! I'm sure this can wait.

"Yah, sure it can wait you skunkbag!" I saw Carly gasp and her eyes got teary.

"I'm done." And with that Carly walked out of the studio. I looked to Sam helplessly and she shrugged and went downstairs. I heard the front door slam and I knew I was alone. I turned off the clips button and put back on the live feed to the camera.

"I'm sorry folks but iCarly is going to have to run short tonight. See you next week, right here at iCarly dot com!"

I put all the equipment back on the tech cart and walked down stairs right as Spencer walked back in. Since it was a week before school started back, we were all going to Gatewing High for the new school year, we decided that we would do a cool back-to-school episode. We made notebooks look like animals, and put all these weird home-made pencil-toppers on top of the pens and pencils. For the booksbags we drew all over them to make everything look really 'personalized'. But when Sam and Carly were fighting, everything went down the drain.

"Spencer, I'll see you later." I heard him call a "K-O" and I shut the door.

* * *

I walked through the halls with a look of annoyance. Where are you David Midway? Ah, there he is!

"DAVID! David over here!" I called to him.

"Hey Sam."

"Hey! So, do _you_ know where we're going? Cause I sure don't!"

He chuckled lightly before answering with a, "Yah, follow me." as he led to me to my first class of the day, English.

Ms. Manger talked to us all about how we were high schoolers now and all this crap about what our responsibility and all that we have to do. Me, a girl named Kyree, and David passed notes through the whole thing. We gave out phone #'s and went to our next classes; David, math-Kyree, science-and I had gym. Yay! The chance to hurt someone! I danced along to my next class, happy that I could push someone and brake their leg.

* * *

Oh JESUS! I hate Math! Especially as the first class of the morning! How cruel could the schedule creator person be! Ugh, they should get whacked! I was broken out of my musings when I get a paper-cut from my book.

"Ow!" I muttered as I brought the finger to my mouth. Damn my bad luck!

Next I had gym, so it wasn't that bad, but still. Let's just hope this day got a bit better.

* * *

I had computers. Hallelujah for being a techie because when Ms. Plight's computer crashed, I was able to get everything off of it. She said that if I just did all the projects in the class, I could use class time for other stuff. Sweet! I could work on some tech stuff for iCarly! Oh wait a sec, that doesn't exist anymore. I sighed and walked to gym, my next class of the day. Ugh, I hate gym. Maybe it'll be okay? I sighed. I'm in denial again, and as Sam always said, Not the river either!

* * *

Why?! WHY DID SHE DO THIS TO ME! I was in gym when Ms. Liker said we were going to work in groups of three's for this semester. I was fine with that until she told us that these were our groups for the rest of the week, since we each had Gym everyday. So I had to work with two dingbats for the rest of this week! Oh well, I could just rough them around a bit. There! That's what I would...why why why why why why why why why why!??? She just called my name, and put it together with Shay, Carly and Benson, Freddie.

Haven't I suffered enough? Oh My Goodness!!! Well, we have to go _toss around a football. YAY! ..._Please shoot me.

* * *

A/N: Give me a review? Please? I'll give cookies! But you have to go buy your own milk, cause writing this doesn't get me any money. :)


End file.
